Melted Ice
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: When Momo wakes up from her Coma, there is a lot of things that she and Toshiro need to talk about. Can Toshiro help mend Momo's broken heart? Can he bring himself to tell her what he's thought about her since they were children? Read and find out. Review


Please read and don't be too mean in your reviews. This is my first Bleach FF of any kind, and I'm sure it's terrible. If you liked it and want chapter one, just review, ok? Here you guys go. Prologue: Just a Nightmare 

_"Captain Hitsugaya," it was a timid voice at his door. He lifted his face from the paperwork and looked into someone from the fourth-division._

_"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?" he asked._

_"She's woken up, sir," came the timid reply. "She's asking for a Shiro, and Vice Captain Matsmoto said that she was referring to you. We just thought that you would like to know that she was awake. Sorry to disturb." The girl from fourth-division scurried away, leaving Toshiro wide-eyed at his desk._

_Immediately he jumped up and scurried towards where Momo was being kept. Was it possible that she had forgiven him? He hoped so._

_"Hinamori, I'm glad you are awake," he said, when he stepped into the room and saw Momo sitting on the bed, staring back at him with a smile on her pale face._

_"So you did come, I thought that maybe you wouldn't wish to see me after what I accused you of. I'm sorry…so sorry Shiro-chan!" She bust into tears as she spoke. He walked over to the side of the bed, reached out with both his arms, and pulled Momo into his embrace._

_"Don't cry, Bed-wetter Momo, I could never be mad at you," he said with a grin. He felt her chuckle lightly at her old name._

_"It's Momo, or Hinamori to you, Shiro-chan," she whispered._

_"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Hinamori," he said, pulling away and looking at her. "I'm so glad that you woke up. I thought you would stay asleep forever." Again he pulled her into an embrace. Words he had kept secret for so long threatened to slip from his lips, feelings he had hidden threatened to show themselves, but he wouldn't allow it. She had just woken up. There would be forever._

_Suddenly the scenery changed from the room where Momo had slept for so long and into meadow. Toshiro looked to his left, where he felt warmth on his shoulder. Momo had her head on his shoulder, and their fingers where intertwined, laying in the space between them._

_"So it is true," he whispered, "that you have forgiven me."_

_She stiffened, and her hand let go of his._

_"No," she whispered, "I will never be able to forgive you. You are the reason my Captain is dead. Toshiro Hitsugaya, I cannot forgive you, and so I must kill you. It's the only way to avenge Captain Aizen."_

_"It's not true, Momo, remember, I told you that day that you slipped into the coma. I didn't kill Aizen! Why don't you believe me?" Instantly he was on his feet, and his hand reached for his Zanpaktou._

_Suddenly the powerful Ice Dragon was unleashed, and Momo fell to the ground, frozen…dead._

_'No!' Toshiro thought, 'No! I didn't want to kill her…no, not Momo.' He rushed over to her, fell to his knees and pulled her up into his arms._

_"Wake up, Momo. Don't leave me again. Please don't leave me…I…love you, Momo."_

"Captain Hitsugaya," it was a timid voice coming from his door. Slowly his eyes opened, and when he realized someone was watching him he quickly started filing through the paperwork piled on his desk.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked, hoping that this fourth-division girl hadn't seen him sleeping on the job.

"It's about Hinamori Momo, sir."

His heart (which was still beating rapidly from the nightmare he had just had) started to beat faster. "What is it? Is she…"

"She's awake and doing well sir," came the reply. "She's asking for someone named Shiro-chan. Matsmoto says that she is referring to you. Sorry to disturb you," the girl said, and then bounded away.

So it had only been a dream…

Slowly he pulled himself up from the chair and walked toward the door. Hopefully when Momo saw him, she wouldn't hate him. He hoped with all his heart that she didn't hate him.

Was it bad, or good? Review and tell me. If I get three reviews saying that it was ok, then I'll move on! Happy Holidays!


End file.
